


【Voltron红黑】Forbidden Fruit

by DeepSeaLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSeaLight/pseuds/DeepSeaLight
Summary: 混血恶魔alpha keithx圣职者omega shiro，shiro在17岁执行任务时遇到从孤儿院跑出来的keith，本来打算送回去结果发现是个恶魔混血，人还不愿回去，最后只好自己养起来。后来shiro要参加个用时两年的特别派遣任务，为了避免麻烦接受了信息素抑制实验。然后到了现在，shiro执行个小任务时实验效果到期了。以上可以都不用管，只是个pwp，不要在意细节
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	【Voltron红黑】Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> 混血恶魔alpha keithx圣职者omega shiro，
> 
> shiro在17岁执行任务时遇到从孤儿院跑出来的keith，本来打算送回去结果发现是个恶魔混血，人还不愿回去，最后只好自己养起来。后来shiro要参加个用时两年的特别派遣任务，为了避免麻烦接受了信息素抑制实验。
> 
> 然后到了现在，shiro执行个小任务时实验效果到期了。
> 
> 以上可以都不用管，只是个pwp，不要在意细节

青春期总是不乏旖旎春梦，而Keith梦中的主角，恰恰是他撕破嘴巴也不想说出来的那位。

他数不清做过多少相似的梦，那个人骑在他身上，温柔的眼睛装了一泓湖水，倒影他潮红的脸颊，那平和的、总是充满了耐心和鼓励的声音说：

——你想要我吗？

少年压根分辨不清这是美梦还是噩梦，第一次梦遗的时候他大汗淋漓地醒来，恍惚看到黑色的蛇盘旋于胸口，丝丝吐信，将艳红的果实推到他眼前。

魔念在他心中生了根。

*

接到求救的电话后，Keith箭头跳上机车，一路上他的心脏跳得几欲跃出咽喉，Shiro在电话里只报了自己的地址，以及一句“救我”，而后电话那头剩了微弱的喘息声。Keith拧紧油门，各式各样的意外流水般将他的大脑洗了一遍，在机车刮起的劲风中，少年的脑门却渗出了汗水。

万幸的是Shiro平安无事，Keith在某个废弃木屋后头将Shiro抱出来，他检查了对方的身体，没有外伤，四处弥漫着魔物死后留下的硫磺味，以及一抹奇异的淡香。而Shiro抓住他的手臂，声音里带着潮湿的水汽：“拿我的身份证……买抑制剂……”

少年听见自己的心脏发出了“咯噔”的声响。

*

Keith很喜欢Shiro的味道。

这位教会里首屈一指的圣职者，总是带着若有若无的月桂香，被汗水濡湿后，那香味也圣洁极了，很少人能窥见修道服严丝合缝包裹的内容，但大家都确知那必定是一具柔韧而力量十足的身体，灵巧穿梭于魔物之间，耶和华的意志经由他而所向披靡。这年头也并没有太多硝烟，更多时候他在教堂，接纳一切妄念、忏悔和祷告，在教堂提炉燃烧的乳香中，那布道的眼神宁静如羔羊。

而这味道到今天成了Keith的噩梦。

那是少年在梦中都不敢妄想的情景，他年轻的监护人正轻蹭着床单，端正的脸颊密布汗水，细长的眼角染着红晕，漆黑的修道服将他裹成一条蛇，像是极痛苦，又仿若愉悦，而既往清泉似的声音正沙哑地呜咽不系统的词句。

Keith下意识捂住嘴，他感觉自己的脸颊在发烧，空气中的香味更浓了，他不能理解自己身上发生了什么，一半的恶魔血统让Keith的体质总是异于常人的，性别分化至今未降临于18岁少年的身上。Keith晕乎乎走到Shiro跟前，伸手抚摸那张汗津津的脸，Shiro沾着汗液的睫毛在他的皮肤上颤抖，他就这么静了几秒，蹲下身在对方后颈深吸了一口气。气味分子在Keith的鼻腔跃动，渗入他的皮肤，探入神经，融进血液，与全身细胞共舞。

“Keith……”

被熟悉的声音拉回来，Keith吓了一跳，手里的抑制剂几乎摔到地上，Shiro单手捂住双眼，留下微微喘气的嘴唇：“快给我抑制剂。”

“……好的。”Keith舔了舔犬齿，那两枚牙齿似乎更长了些。

药剂注入身体后，Shiro慢慢平静下来。然而，那没持续多久。

热度再次从小腹的地方扩散全身。

Omega信息素抑制实验负责人的声音从记忆的壳子里钻出来：

——你是第一批实验者，没有人知道这批药剂的副作用，也许你可以再等等。

Shiro急急喘了一喘，粘液从难以启齿的地方汹涌流淌，他的身体几乎是悲鸣着寻求交合，潮水将他推翻在地，沿着四肢百骸咬噬他的身体，那力量实在太过强大，以至于年长者没能注意到周遭的状况。

被Keith按在床上的时候，Shiro正试图用手缓解身体的饥渴，而少年将他的手按在两边，从下往上吸嗅他的身体，活像某种按住猎物正犹豫往哪下嘴的兽类，待Keith把脑袋凑到他眼前，Shiro才注意到，昏暗的灯光下，少年的瞳孔收缩成线。

喉结被对方衔在嘴里舔咬，发情期敏感了数倍的皮肤被刺激得剧烈颤栗，穴口痉挛着张合，Shiro下意识抬腰顶弄对方，圣职者身上的修道服总已被蹂躏得不成体统，他湿得一塌糊涂，只想被什么充满，探入，吞吃。

“Keith……”他终于低声喊了对方的名字。

而后，就在这一瞬间。

被包围了。

某种生涩、清甜、又隐含占有性的气息击中了他，新生的Alpha信息素让他的身体每一处细胞都在欣喜颤抖，长久拉锯的神经无声爆炸，Shiro的眼睛失去焦点，身体却动作起来，他捧起对方的脸，深深地、深深地吻了下去，唇舌交缠出情色水声。尖锐的犬齿咬破了Shiro的嘴唇，血腥味渗出几秒后，Keith一把推开了他。

瞳孔恢复原样的少年捂住口鼻，他发出悲鸣般的叫声：“S—Shiro！对不起我”

他没能说完，Shiro将他拉了回去，年轻的圣职者一边吻他一边放荡地研磨他的下体，两人的裤子很快被蹬到床下，直到自己的阴茎完全没入Shiro的身体里，Keith还觉得自己在做梦。

温热而泥泞的甬道毫不费力地接纳了他，像一枚张开壳露出柔软内脏的蚌，Keith的脸涨得通红，然后他想起这是——这是他的第一次，这陌生的快感太过冲击，他几乎要缴械投降。

Shiro的身体潮红一片，进而不知餍足地摇动腰肢，引导少年更深地碾开自己的身体，又湿又软的甬道痉挛着吸咬Alpha的阴茎，信息素在空气里相互追逐；Keith上手很快，修道服在他猛烈的进攻下发出裂帛声，他的眼睛濡湿了，几乎要掉下眼泪，那枚果实被他咬了一口，又一口，他低声在Shiro的耳边呢喃：我爱你。

高潮来临的时候他们抱着对方，吻得几乎缺氧，在湿润的香气里，Shiro挺腰吞吃少年的精液，确保一点不剩地注入体内。

呼吸渐渐平缓了，Shiro捂着头清醒过来的时候，Keith的阴茎还埋在他体内，他们面面相觑，而后都“嗤”地一声发出热水烧开的声音；两人手忙脚乱分开，对方的阴茎擦过内壁的时候，Shiro半个腰都酥软了。

冷静下来后，Keith把脸深深地埋入手心里，他那簇神气的翘毛也耷拉下来了：“——对不起，Shiro，我，我搞砸了，我不……”

“不”什么？

不是故意的？

不希望变成这样？

可拉倒吧，你一直都想要这个。

“不是你的错，你不需要这样。”Shiro哑声道，他解开湿得一塌糊涂的修道服（已经被Keith扯开了一半），内衬掀开露出精壮的身体，汗水自脖颈滑落，淌过乳晕的时候还打了个弯，Keith偷瞅一眼，又赶紧把头扭回去。

“……Keith。”

“我马上离开！”

“不是……我觉得有点……不对劲……”年长者的脸颊再次染上红晕，他伸手按住小腹，那里面还留着Keith的精液，穴口不断收缩，好像在说还不够一样，将他狠狠推入翻涌的欲海，“Keith……”

“我可能需要……标记。”

空气凝滞了半秒。Keith感觉嗓子干极了，他摇头，眼睛里满是惶恐：“一定还有其他办法……”

那表情让Shiro想起当年那个抓着小小的行李袋，跟他说他可以抛弃自己的孩子。

Shiro太了解他的小男孩了，他叹息，抓住对方的手腕。

“Keith，”他压低了声音， “我也爱你。”

他这么说，而后吻住了Keith的嘴唇。两人倒在床上，Keith睁大眼睛，看着Shiro骑在他身上，用手指揉开自己的穴口，带出连成丝的体液——Shiro的、他的，颤抖着，将他发硬的阴茎再次吞入体内。

“……好胀。”Shiro盖住眼睛，深深吸了口气，这会儿他的意识还算清明，少年勃发的硬物顶得他眼角都湿了一片，他抬腰让对方研磨自己的敏感点，发情期的身体在半遮半掩的修道服下战栗，连滑落的汗水都让他敏感得收缩穴口。

Keith翻过身，将他按在床上，相连的地方发出啧啧水声，他低头舔咬Shiro的乳尖，舌头轻轻擦过就带动甬道的剧烈痉挛；麝香、月桂味、各种味道在味蕾炸开，身体内外的信息素浓得吓人，Keith感觉有些发晕，他情不自禁地咬住Shiro的脖子，皮下血液在犬齿之间精密流淌，他轻轻咬住他，像野兽衔住领地里的猎物，细致地留下牙印，仿佛某种标记方式；当Shiro发现Keith的瞳孔又收缩成线的时候，顶弄他的阴茎涨了一倍有余。

Shiro吸了口气，身体为了容纳增大的阴茎而本能地分泌体液，少年掐住他的腰，抬腰抽出，又狠狠顶入，他的甬道欢喜地吸吮alpha的阴茎，但是——那太快——太满——太多了，生殖腔被狠狠擦过的时候，Shiro惊喘一声，在少年背部留下细长的抓痕。

“不、等等，Keith——KK、！”

为了迎接标记，Omega的甬道变得柔软而敏感，持久的顶弄成了酷刑，Shiro的身体泄了两次，那玩意儿还精神得很，将形状烙在内壁每一处皱褶里，他终于被顶得说不出话，满脸汗水和泪水，头发湿漉漉贴在额头，双眼都失了神。

那声音说：

——你是

教会的战士

侍奉神的人

——以及

一个孩子的兄长、父母、导师

爱人

属于他的Omega

最后一波冲刺后，Keith深深埋入Shiro体内，伴随着持续射精的是结的成形，大量精液灌入生殖腔，Shiro全身上下都在痉挛，他在精液的刺激下又迎来一次高潮，而后虚脱得几乎连手指都动不了，席卷而来的疲倦比任何一次战斗都更甚。Keith看起来也累得很，整个人伏在他的胸口，黑发柔软地垂落，眼角还隐隐带着泪痕；他看着，在心里轻轻叹息，将手搭在少年的脑袋上。

***

年轻的圣职者看着那枚鲜艳欲滴的果实。

果实已经被咬了一半，显露出甜蜜柔软的内脏，汁液沿着指缝淌下，爬过手肘，缓慢渗入皮肤皱褶，在他的双手中，那果实静谧而热烈，恰似一颗赤裸灼人的心。

那是：情欲、妄念、越轨、不洁。

以及，不朽的爱。

贴住果实被啃咬的印痕，他张开了嘴。

FIN.


End file.
